Music To My Lips
by xXSasukeluvaXx
Summary: When Sasuke Listens to music for a long period of time, it makes music come out of his mouth, literally. Loads of Laughs. Implied SasuNaru. You'll love it.


**A/N-Sorry about not updating the other fics, I just can't think of anything to write.**

**Here's a funny lil fic, I hope it makes up for the un-updated ficz, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but if I did, there would be loadsa SasuNaru, chicken-suits and ice cream in it!!!**

**- _Songwords in Italics

* * *

_**

**-Music To My lips-**

Sasuke sighed, today Iruka was telling the class about the origin of the Waffle, now why the hell would a ninja need to know that?!

Naruto bounced up and down on Sasuke's lap- I mean his chair excitedly, waffles were one of his other favourite foods.

"Oi Sasuke!!! Don'tcha just love waffles???!!! Eh? Eh?!!" Naruto yelled directly into Sasuke's ears, almost making Sasuke's ear drums explode in the process, "I mean they're so buttery and oh- I love Belgian ones they're so-"

"Would ya stop screaming in my ears!!! For Pete's sake, you're sittin' right next to me!!!" Sasuke shouted, causing the whole class to become completely silent.

"…Hey Sasuke, you're going all red!" Naruto snickered pointing straight between the Uchihas eyes, Sasuke grunted irritatedly. (hmm…it seems irritatedly isn't a word, oh well).

Sasuke gritted his perfect white teeth and reached into his shorts pocket, revealing a brand new black Ipod Nanny- I mean Nanu…Nano.

He shoved the ear phones into his nose, Naruto's arse…fine, ears and began playing music, relieved that he actually had something better to do than listen to the history of waffles.

"Hey Sasugay, what's that thing sticking out of your ears????!!!!" Naruto asked, tapping the other boy's shoulder until it was sore.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered under his breath, turning the music up to top volume.

Now all he could hear was the music, Iruka couldn't tell he was wearing headphones because they camouflaged with his luscious raven locks.

The next song was pretty weird but Sasuke couldn't change it because he was within Iruka view, Naruto grinned and pulled the headphones out of the Mp3. (An Mp3 player doesn't work without headphones or speakers, or does it? Never mind)

The embarrassing music blared out for all to hear.

_A PIZZA HUT, A PIZZA HUT, KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT, A PIZZA HUT, A PIZZA HUT, KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A PIZZA HUT, MCDONALDS MCDONALDS KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN AND A-_

"SASUKE!!! Turn off that music!!!! If you do that again I'll have to confiscate it!!!" Iruka yelled, his voice sounding quiet behind all the laughing and giggling.

"Hey loser! That's my baby brothers fave song too!!!" A random person giggled.

Sasuke growled and shoved the headphones back in the gadget, immediately changing the song to J-rock, to prevent further embarrassment, who da hell put that song on his Mp3 anyways?!

At the end of lesson Sasuke had listened to 39 out of 500 songs, he was gonna turn it off but his favourite song, um…(Damn it! What would Sasuke's fave song be?!)…Paris Hilton (Gah!!! There's no song called Paris Hilton!!!) The Stars are freakin' blind then, well, that song was on and he had to hear it.

Naruto yawned and prodded Sasuke's thigh, then his arm and then his face.

"Oi! Teme it's time to go!!!" Naruto bellowed, crouching on the desk in front of him.

All Sasuke could see were Naruto's lips flapping around (Ugh gross imagery, at least I didn't write 'like a fish' lol)) but all he could hear was Paris blondebarbequebaboonbimbo Hilton.

Kiba walked past and smirked; he pushed Naruto forwards, Sending Naruto's lips colliding with Sasuke's.

Damn it brings back such sweet memories, cry…anyways, it took a whole minute before they realised they were kissing, again.

All the fangirls were gonna murder Naruto, painfully slow, for stealing Sasuke's second kiss.

But instead they ran after Kiba with pitchforks and boxes of fleas, for causing the trouble in the first place.

The two boys sprung apart coughing and cursing, Sasuke stood up and went home, ignoring the wolf whistles and grinning faces on the way, Naruto choked exaggeratedly and decided he'd better go Ichiraku's before the girls come back to pound him.

Sasuke listened to music all through the night, and the morning until the battery died,

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I ONLY HAD 207 SONGS LEFT!!!!! Aww damn." Then he fell asleep.

* * *

**A little later on…**

Sasuke woke up and stretched, but when he opened his mouth to yawn, this was all that came out of it: _'Rudebox, Shake ya rudebox'_

Sasuke's face went white, then blue, the rainbow and then he passed out.

* * *

Naruto grinned; he'd filled a water gun full of sloppy custard and was on his way to Sasuke's house to execute his latest, greatest prank. 

He crept in through an open window to see the Uchiha unconscious on the floor, foaming at the mouth.

"OH MY GAWD! MY PRECIOUS SASUKE- I MEAN SASUKE-TEMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Naruto shrieked dropping the custard filled toy and rushing over to the dead-looking boy.

"Sasuke! Wake up!!!" Naruto yelled slapping his face, "Sasuke snap out of it!!!" the blond slapped the lifeless boys cheeks until they were red and burning.

Naruto put his ear to his chest, "No sign of breathing!!! I must perform CPR!!!" Naruto gasped, he watched a lot of hospital soaps.

He pinched Sasuke's nose and pulled his chin down to open his mouth, then he put his lips to the pale boy and blew like the big bad wolf.

"One-Two-Three-Four…" Naruto counted, as he pumped Sasuke's heart back to life, well not really, because Sasuke was already alive and Naruto listened to the wrong side of his chest anyways. (tut-tut and for a second I thought he was a certified first aider)

Sasuke woke up shoving Naruto off him, he opened his mouth to speak once more, but instead _'Chacaron-Chacaron-ChacaChaca-ron'_ blared out.

Naruto Sweat-dropped and began laughing maniacally, Sasuke's face went white again and he was about to pass out again, when Naruto slapped his already swollen cheeks.

"_DANGER DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE!!!!" _Sasuke screamed, Naruto just stared and blinked, Sasuke blinked back.

"Ohh! Let me guess, you listened to music all night and when you try to speak, all that comes out is music!" Naruto said, Sasuke nodded frantically, in total disbelief that Naruto actually knew what was happening, "Am I really right?! Wow that was a good guess then!" Naruto giggled.

Sasuke opened his mouth again, "_It was a, Itsy-bitsy-teeny-weeny yellow spotted dot bikini_" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands, why did something bad always happen to him? Well in my fics anyways. (Sorry, Gomen, Es tut mir leid, Sasuke-kun!!!)

"I know! Talk to me in sign language!" Naruto said, Sasuke did some hand signs and Naruto just sat there with a weird look on his face.

10 minutes of awkward silence went by and Naruto finally spoke up, "What?!"

Sasuke repeated the signs, "But Sasuke, I don't know sign language."

Sasuke sweat-dropped several times and then a huge vein began pulsing on his temple, Sasuke's fist connected with Naruto's eye a second later.

"Gawd Sasuke, it was only a suggestion. Gah! I need to pee!!!" Naruto groaned and ran to the bathroom with a black eye.

* * *

**DING DONG**

Sasuke's doorbell.

Sasuke banged on the bathroom door crazily, he put his ear to the door, it seemed like Naruto had drank a whole ocean and had changed it into a waterfall (ewwww).

**DING DONG**

Sasuke looked through the little glass eyehole, it was that pink haired ditz- I mean Sakura, Sasuke began to panic, she couldn't see him like this!

Sasuke ran to the bathroom door and put his ear to it once more, but he heard the same as before.

He opened the door slightly; Sakura slipped in and hugged Sasuke,

"Oh Sasuke-kun you actually answered the door this time! You must really love me!"

Sasuke sighed, but when he did _'I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! AAAAAAARGH!!!' _Slipped past his lips.

Sakura stared and looked at Sasuke embarrassedly covering his mouth with his hands,

"Aww, Sasuke-kun you're so Kawaii!!!" the bimbo cooed, putting him into a strangling embrace.

Sasuke sweat-dropped again, Kelis' angry song words didn't affect her at all. (Wow Sasuke sweat dropped a lot so far, must be a very sweaty person, lol)

After a few minutes of struggling out of Sakura's death grip, he heard the bathroom door unlock, and Naruto stepped out in a towel.

Sasuke ran up to Naruto and gave the blond a funny look, why did he take so long and why was he in just a towel?!

Sasuke snatched a pencil and notebook off somewhere and began scribbling down furiously.

Then he passed the note to Naruto, Naruto stared at the note, it said:

'Why the hell did you take so long in the bathroom and why are you in _my_ towel?!'

"Oh, I was having a shower." Naruto replied, unaware of the huge amounts of chakra in the atmosphere.

Sasuke began writing again, the pencil scraping through ten sheets of paper before snapping in half.

'Why on earth did you have a freaking shower?!!!!!" It said.

"Oh…um…I don't know." Naruto said, Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped in harmony; Sasuke walked up to the wall and began banging his head on it.

"I took a shower because I…felt like it?"

Sasuke's face burned like the fiery pits of hell or Chouji at an all-you-can-eat buffet.

He grabbed Naruto and pinned him to the wall, he opened his mouth to shout, Naruto's towel fell off, "_LETS GET IT ON IN PUBLIC!!!" _Sasuke ended up shouting in the blonds' face.

Sakura gasped, was Sasuke gay?! She couldn't believe what he just said to Naruto, and that he was still pressing himself against Naruto's nakedness.

Naruto blushed and Sasuke blushed as they looked down at the towel lying on the floor, Sakura screamed and ran out of the house, where a beam of light suddenly appeared over her and she was abducted by aliens, that hated her forehead so much that they dumped her into a nearby sheep shearing factory.

Naruto quickly picked up the towel, mooning Sasuke as he bent down.

"I never knew you had such strong feelings for me Sasuke…well I-I love you too…KISS ME SASUKE!!!!" Naruto shouted running over to Sasuke with big puckered fish lips at the ready.

"_I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU-I LOVE YOU AND WHERE YOU GO I'LL FOLLOW-I'LL FOLLOW!!!" _Sasuke screamed running around the house, Naruto following closely behind.

He dashed into his bedroom frantically, Naruto sped after him, tearing off his Uchiha-fanned towel and pouncing onto the terrified Uchiha.

BADUMFH!!! CRASH!!! SMASH!!!

Naruto fell on top of Sasuke, knocking over his bedside table, the precious Mp3 player smashed into tiny pieces.

"STOP NARUTO!!!! AIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!" Sasuke shouted, Naruto got up and blinked rapidly.

"Huh?! I-I've got my voice back!!!! Thank you Naruto!!! You helped me get my voice back!!!" Sasuke yelled happily, throwing his arms around Naruto.

"_Even though the stars are blind…" _Came out of Naruto's mouth.

"OMG!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed, waffle frisbeed through the window and smacked him right in the face.

-**The End, Owari, Fertig, Fine-

* * *

**

**So how did you like it?! Man it took hours to write this. phew.**

**OMG!!! I have a test tomorrow!!! Must revise!!!!**

**Review and…uh…I'll give you Sasuke's…toenail clippings…or…a waffle. Lol.**

**Gyah!!! it's so late!!! Must revise!!! Wish me luck people!! **


End file.
